Secrets Forged From Truth
by MacabreDiva
Summary: While all Deception Requires Secrecy, All Secrecy is Not Meant to Deceive - Sessela Bok When Secrets are created to keep a brother and sister bound to an organization; it makes it really hard to accept kindness or strength from anyone.
1. Chapter 1

_~ It's Amazing What Secrets a Smile Can Hide ~_

In an alternate universe I would not be here. I would be warm, comfortable, maybe even in the bed of a strange man I met that night; but definitely not here. Fate isn't that kind however, I think we all learn that lesson eventually, some earlier than others; the outcome is inevitable though.

A cool breeze slaps my face, waking me up from the rat hole I dug myself into. My brother, beside me, his eyes as clouded as mine. I wonder if his thoughts are the same.

"You know, thinking about what could be isn't normally recommended", he mentions.

Damn, he's good.

I chuckle to myself slightly. "Let's just get there. I'm cold, and a drink doesn't sound like a terrible idea. Even if we're the performance tonight".

"We aren't supposed to indulge on a job. You know that".

It's always about the job isn't it? I guess when you are a bard, the job is the only distinction you get in the gilded cage. At least it's a pretty cage.

I look up, the castle we are slowly approaching is minutes away. I look at my brother. "Skyhold?"

"The one and only."

A smile creeps along my lips. The only time I get this kind of excitement is before a job.

"Showtime".

At the gates, we await approval from the Inquisitor to set foot in Skyhold. I'm a little irritated, the cold wind is absolutely dreadful, and is continuing to become more irritating as time passes. Who is the Inquisitor to hold such power?

"He did close the breach," a silence follows after and begins to hover slightly in the air like a fog.

Some days I bet my brother should start up a job as a psychic. I wonder if he only is able to pick into my thoughts this well.

"Stop reading me."

"Why would I do that?"

I glare at him under the hood of the long red velvet cloak I'm wearing. If he knows I'm glaring, there is no sign on his face that shows it. His exquisite silver eyes, that match mine, just dance under the light of the torches that frame the gates of Skyhold. I continue to look at my spitting image; his long white hair, is pulled back into a pony tail, and the paleness of his skin could win a competition against the snow blowing down upon us. Though, the same could be said for me.

It's hard to believe that the only man that I've ever let into my life was my brother. More sad than anything. You would think by now we would have made friends in our lives; I guess owing people our lives to the end would put a damper on things; wouldn't it?

My brother and I have been together since the beginning; knowing my luck? My brother and I will die together. The secrets that bind us together, die together.

Finally I heard the gates to Skyhold creak as they began to open. My heart stops for a minute. Fear? No, I've done thing long enough to not care whether I live or die. So what is it that grips my heart? A premonition? I shake my head. Not that time for thoughts to bring me down.

A man, fully armored emerges from the gates to the magnificent stronghold. I note the blonde curls upon his head, the red coloured fur that frames his face, the scar upon his lip. For a human, he is definitely stunning. I bet with the armor off he would have a body to match the hotness of his amber eyes. "Commander Cullen", he nods his head as he introduces himself.

A smile curves my lips, "Raven, and this is my brother Rais. I believe Ambassador Josephine is expecting us to be the entertainment in an event of sorts?"

"Ah!" Cullen remarks, his hand gestures us to follow him. "You'll forgive the guards at the gate then," he began as he led us into the stronghold. "We aren't used to uh…. such exotic company from the Tuatha De Danann of the Orlais".

"Exotic is one way to put it," I smiled. I could see the blush forming on his cheeks as he turned to hide it. My eyes narrowed, my smiled widened. Advantage guaranteed. He thought an elf, a mage elf, to be attractive? "Though, with Ferelden as close to Orlais as it is, we can hardly call it exotic Commander".

The silence fell upon us, my brother so silent he would make dwarves happy to call him stone. Cullen coughed slightly, breaking the silence and once again gesturing a hand towards a room off what looked like an Inn.

"These will be your quarters for tonight after the celebration. I hope you find them suitable. If there are any problems or you have questions Ambassador Josephine will be available. You'll find her in the Inn that's next door".

"Thank you Commander, you have been a great help. The Inquisitor is lucky to have someone has handsome as you to command the army". I whisper it with a small wink at the end. A blush tinges his cheeks.

"Yes… Thanks… If you'll excuse me."

I chuckle at the flustered Commander as he saunters away… Sauntering, that's hard to do naturally for man, made his demeanor all the more sexy.

"Don't get involved," Rais reminded me.

"I know."

"You would destroy him…."

"I'm about to destroy them all…"


	2. Chapter 2

_~ If I Told You all my Secrets You'd Never Look at me the Same Way Again ~ _

I could feel the magic within the walls. Where snow should be upon this mountain, it was green. Like an everlasting forest – hidden away from prying eyes. A perfect place. A place I could see myself. Hidden. Alone.

"You like this place". I could only nod. My eyes focused on everything around me. "Not silent enough".

"Worst complaint ever."

"Except we have a job to do".

"I know". I shook from my stupor as words began drifting along my thoughts. Remnants of a song we use to sing ourselves to sleep. Calming, reviving my focus. A long night to come, this Raven wasn't going to let her prey slip.

"_Forever the raven flies _

_Lost among the dark skies _

_Black as night, lonely as the moon _

_The forests feel pity for she was lost without a boon _

_The trust she seeks is long lost among the stars _

_Never to return to the the world, near or far" _

I could hear my brothers from behind me. His voice constantly in tune with my thoughts, one never leaving the other – always together – bound by blood. "Ready?"

Was I ever. A smile. A quick roll of each shoulder. My eyes drifting open – having not realized that they had been as closed as my mind. I lifted my focus to Rais. My tongue along my lips. I let one-foot lead in front of the other. My steps making their way towards the main keep.

Behind the stone walls would be the same as everything else in the world. An example. Rich versus poor. Status versus nothing. A reminder. "I'm always ready".

"The usual routine?"

"May not work this time", My eyes scanned the area around me. "I think something flashier… Maybe the routine we did in Orlais?"

"Nearly burned the castle down that time," A smirk danced along his lips. A chuckle escaped my mouth.

"Your point?"

"Just mentioning that we may not want to burn the keep down. Bad rep".

I frowned. Ideas raced around my head. What to do… What to do? A voice invaded, "how about the Tevinter show?" Singing. Dancing. Lifts. Drinks, and… oh yes. The truth serum. Not even a mage could defend against that.

A pause within the wind. I contemplated this. Could we safely get away? "If you're wondering about our escape routes… maybe we should just do a normal show tonight? Save the spectacle for tomorrow…?"

"I wasn't planning on being here that long…"

"What, you've got places to be all of a sudden?"

He was right. We needed to stay for however long it took for the job to get done.

"Tuatha de dannan, a olin ndenginas ar' gwédh lye ten'oio", _a secret kills and binds us forever. _The oath. Words spoken together – in unison – a bond between brother and sister. Blood thicker than water. Our oath to each other. Our oath to them.

A nod between the two of us. As the doors opened to the grand hall, light began filling our eyes. It was still night out, but the grand hall was lit with candles on iron chandeliers above us. Fires were stoked along the centre of the hall. Light everywhere. Too bright for the deaths that occur within these walls. The punishments by the hands of the Inquisitor. A justice. A laugh.

Red rugs adorned the centre of the room. Lion statues on either side of the room, reminiscent of the Free Marches. A grand fire place was placed right at the entrance to our right. A table. A dwarf. He was writing. Interesting. My eyes took in details. Nobles by the tables along the hall. A balcony above me. Who was up there? Doors on the sides of the hall… where could they lead? A throne at the end of the room. Red and Gold. Probably real. A seat of power. The inquisitor's.

Rais silver eyes were racing around the room. Same as mine. As the doors finally finished and were wide; our eyes met and glanced to a figure. A lady. Blue dress with gold, arms and puff sleeves. A swish of her hips beneath the layers of her gown. A gown in my eyes. Black hair spun into elegance behind her head – at the nape of her neck. Darker skin. Brown eyes; almost welcoming. Which meant there was more to her. Distrust set into my gut. A smile claimed my lips.

"Ambassador Josephine I presume?"

A smile formed on her lips. "Yes, you are most welcome to Skyhold Raven, and Rais." He grunted. "I assume you have met the Commander?"

"Yes my lady, he was quite the welcome…" A smile in memory. His blonde curls. His stuttering. The blush on his cheeks. "It was very warm indeed ambassador. I am quite enthralled by Skyhold."

"That's good to hear," a smile. Fake. "I have rooms set up from you in the upstairs quarters. I hope that will be comfortable. If you have any questions, feel free to seek me out and ask. My office is just off the grand hall".

"We thank you for your hospitality, we just hope that our show meets your expectations."

"We have heard great things about you and your brother."

"I'm sure," Rais said. It was the first time we spoke since the ambassador "graced" us with her presence. What I was sure, was that our survivors weren't praising our efforts. Neither were our victims. "If you could show us to our rooms we could start getting comfortable and set up for tomorrow." A nudge into his ribs, "… If it's not too much to ask lady ambassador".

She bowed slightly, "of course".

She turned her back to us. As she began to walk, we walked. Our peripheral vision always at work. Constantly vigilant. Her steps echoed across the hall. Unafraid. She knew who she was. Ours were silent along the floor. Shadows in the light. Our lives secret from the world. Fantasy to the outside – reality to us. The contrast rang clear. The comparison between us and her.

As she continued on, her voice carried. She spoke of the walls, the people, the keep. She spoke of nonsense and of importance. Her voice silk but curt. She seemed a contrast. Polite with her voice, her face, her mannerisms. How long does this last? How long till the politeness becomes harsh comments. Snide and rude. Push the buttons.

"– And this is your room". She stopped. I stopped. A small room; but built for two. Two beds, two dressers. "You mentioned in your letter that you two prefer to be together. Brother and sister – it's really cute".

"Cute isn't quite the word I would use my lady".

"Please Raven, it's just Josephine. Don't feel bogged by titles. I only use my title when asking for favors among the nobility".

"I bet they wouldn't talk to you otherwise," I chided.

"You're right, they probably wouldn't. The Inquisition has been so nice to me. I hope you will find everything in order. I shall depart so you may make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything just shout".

"Thank you Josephine, I'll keep that in mind. You have been most helpful."

The door shut behind me. I looked at my brother. Rais was silent as ever. "Wouldn't have killed you to make polite conversation". His silver eyes looked deep into mine. I couldn't figure out what he was looking for. Conviction? He knew I wouldn't waver.

"You seemed to do fine for the both of us."

I shook my head, "what are you so bothered about?" He walked from me, throwing his pack against the bed to the right. He turned, hands to his hood, and slowly lowering it, and then unbuttoning the cloak. My actions mirroring his as my feet took me left. My eyes never leaving him.

"The Commander."

Blonde. Curly. Saunter. My eyes slowly closed with appreciation. "He is something".

"Too much of something". My eyes snapped open. The accusation was in the air. Tension. "You know nothing can come from it".

I laughed. "Forbidden fruit is so much sweeter, no?" My eyes drifted to the floor. The cloak I had worn was still in hand. I dropped it onto the bed. My pack following close behind. I turned so my back was to my brother.

"Just because you turned your back doesn't mean I can't read the thoughts going on in your mind… I feel your pain my sister but love was not in the cards for us".

"Who said it was love?" my defense was up. "Lust is probably the more appropriate term… My brother. Nothing is going to stop me now."

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page".

"Of course dear brother", I sighed, "let me have my fantasies though".

"Love will be our death, as it was once before. Remember it was you that put us here". I cringed. Bitter memories. Long forgotten; but forever engraved on my soul. The pain. The consequences. I would not make that same mistake. Secrets were my trade, my life, my work. My secrets were to be forgotten to the world. Revived by my inner pain and tragedy. Never my undoing. Never my crutch.

I will not bow before any man. Not even that sultry Commander.


End file.
